supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Phobos (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
Phobos is one of the children of Ares and Aphrodite, their son and the twin brother, Deimos. He is also known as the God of Fear and Panic. Biography Phobos was conceived by Ares and Aphrodite, along with his siblings Deimos and Harmonia. Phobos grew up to become the God of Fear and Panic. He would wage war, alongside his father and brother Phobos and they brought fear and horror to the soldiers participating in the war. He personally brings our the fear that is laid deep within these soldiers and make them know what horrors lies within war. Powers and Abilities * Fear Embodiment: As the God of Fear and Panic, Phobos can install the fear into individuals as he embodies fear. He brings out the uncertain and cause his victims to be frighten, even the strongest willpower humans could not resist his power. * Hand-to-Hand Combat: Waging war, along with his twin and father, Phobos has defeated many soldiers in war events and has fought other old gods and killed them as well. His twin, aunts, and father are superior than him. * Immortality: Phobos was sired by two immortal deities so he can live over a thousand years without aging or withering away. He can potentially live for a million, if not, billion of years. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Phobos cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. He can be killed by powerful weaponry such as divine weapons of the old gods or powerful beings. * Super Strength: Phobos is the son of Ares, the God of War. He possesses supernatural strength to overwhelm lesser beings with ease. He can overwhelm all younger angels except Seraphim and Grigori, all demons except Dukes of Hell and Cain, all deities except deities of physical might titles, Chief Deities, and Titans, all monsters except Adam, Eve, Hydra, Nima, Ladon, and Leviathans. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Magic: Magic can be use to harm or restrain Phobos. The deadliest and powerful magic can potentially kill him. * Symbol of Infinity: This can confine all kinds of Greek pantheons and render them powerless. Destroying Beings * Ancient Monsters: Adam, Eve, Ladon, Nima, Seth, Hydra, and Leviathan can kill Phobos. * Archangel Level Entities: Any being on the level of an Archangel can destroy Phobos. * Cambion: Malik or Empowered Cambions can destroy Phobos. * Emma Winchester: Emma is capable of outmatching an Ares that was supercharged by his title belief, who was stronger than Chief Deities. Emma can easily outmatch Phobos as she easily took him on, along with his brother Deimos. she also defeated Enyo, Eris, and Harmonia. * Greater Demons: Phobos can match or overwhelm Princes of Hell. Dukes of Hell or Cain can overwhelm and kill him. * Higher Angels: Phobos can outmatch younger angels, however Seraphim and Grigori can kill him. * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities: Cassandra, Arch-Cambions/Nephilims, Shards, Demiurges, or beings that reach mid tier nigh-omnipotence can destroy Phobos. * Nephilim: Enim Nephilims or higher can kill Phobos. * Primordial Entities: The first beings in existence can destroy Phobos effortlessly. Weapons * Angelic/Demonic Weaponry: Any angelic weapon can kill Phobos. Only the Demon Blade can kill Phobos without problem. * Death's Scythe: The personal weapon of Death can kill anything in creation. * Divine Weaponry: Any divine weapon forged by the old gods can harm or kill Phobos. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill anything. * The Colt: The Colt can kill anything except for five things in creation. Phobos is not one of them. Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Fanon Characters Category:Male Category:Deities Category:Daimons Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 8 Villains Category:Villains Category:Gods Category:Greek gods